Daisy Is Kidnapped
by Catzrock12
Summary: Daisy has been having weird dreams about being in a dungeon, when she is kidnapped by Bowser. The dreams slowly change. Meanwhile Mario and Luigi are coming to save her.
1. Chapter 1

Daisy was at Peach`s castle. "Wow this place; its nice..."

Daisy didnt REALLY REALLY love the castle. It was all pink, with a moisic. Peach brought Daisy to a room. It was a guest room! It was orange. With a beautiful queen size bed. A book shelf. It was amazing. Daisy's mouth dropped. Peach smiled. "Glad you like it! I had the toads prepare it. Just for you. Mines about twice as big and a bigger bed. Oh yeah and if your ever need anything ring that bell, and theres a trap-door under the bed." She smiled even wider.

Peach looked amused at how excited Daisy looked. "Oh, yeah, there is a flashlight on the bedside table."

Peach left with a wave. "Peach, uh, thanks, alot!" Daisy called after her.

Daisy picked up the flashlight. Stuffed a few batterys in her bag, and peeped under the bed. There it was, the trapdoor looked ancient. Daisy got up again. Picked up a giant ball of string of yarn. I was about as big as her head. _Hmmmm this will work..._

She slowly entered the trapdoor. Daisy turned on the flashlight. the brightness made the flower princess blink. She walked trailing the yarn behind her. Suddenly she heard footsteps. Daisy turned around. No one there. She looked up. There was a trap-door. Excitment welled up in Daisy's heart. She reached up and slowly opened the trap-door. Looked arounf the tunnel and slowly boosted herself up. The flower princess gasped. She was in a dungeon. She looked around. She was alone. Footsteps made the princess stop breathing. She spun around. Nothing there. She took in a deep breath and walked toward one of the old cells in the dungeon. She almost screamed. The was a skeleton in the. Its hands were bond together by ropes. Its hands were on the cell as if shaking the bars. Its mouth opened as if letting out a scream of fear. The eyes were empty so you couldn't tell if it was fear or hoping that the person was noticed. The feet were on there knees so it looked like the person was bowed. Daisy peered into the cell past the person. There was a old rotten piece of food. Flies buzzed around it. Yuck! Daisy quickly left and retreated to her room.

Daisy lay on here bed staring at the ceiling. Her covers were comfortable but she just couldn't get to sleep. It was hard. Her thoughts were elsewhere then sleep. Daisy sat up. She picked up a book. She had on a orange nighty. She slowly opened the book which was called. _**'Secret Passages'**_ Daisy kept reading.

_"There are many secret passages. There is a story about a chamber with no windows and cells. So many cells infact, that many of the prisoners needed to scream to be noticed. Soon everyone abandoned it. Leaving a prinsoner alone. For they had forgotten him. She had lost her voice screaming. But soon she got her voice back and was screaming once again. Starving and slowly giving up on life she gave up and smashed her head against the wall which broke her neck. She went to the bars again and screamed once more. Then died."_

Daisy gasped. _Thats what it was! And to think, it was a young girl. She didn't deserve death._ Daisy shook her head trying to get the bad thoughts out. It couldn't be. Daisy lay back down and drifted off to a uneasy sleep.

Dream scene:

**She was walking. Pacing a more acurate word around a cell. Her hands tied behind her back. Suddenly she saw all the people she knew. Walking out of the room. She tried to scream but had no voice. A prisoner saw her and grinned showing many teeth knocked out from his struggle to escape. "Help me" She tried to say but nothing came out. The prisoner grinned wider showing a gold tooth. "No..." Her voice came out in a hoarse whisper. "No please. Don't leave me here." **

The flower princess woke up covered in cold sweat. _That was the worse dream I ever had..._ Daisy sighed. "It was just a dream, just a dream." She muttered

Daisy got up got dressed, put on her short gloves and her crown that she,_ always_, had to wear. Daisy had always hated that crown but she always wore it. She got up. Picked up the book and went to breakfast. The breakfast chamber was huge. Daisy had a few Toads escort her there, she found Peach waiting for her there. "Are you OK Daisy?" Peach asked sounding worried.

"Nah, Im Ok, I had nightmares all last night, _it has nothing to do with the castle!"_ She added. "I love it here. Probally just a book I read."

Peach furrowed her brow. "May I ask what they were about? Or is it personal?" Peach asked seeing Daisy flinch.

"No, its isn't personal. It just about some book. Here" Daisy gave the book to Peach and she opened it to the bookmarked page.

"That silly legend? Ah, thats not real."

Daisy sighed. "If you say so..."


	2. Chapter 2

**All of you are probally thinking, stupid cliff hanger. But, I'm annoying like that. There is gonna be so many chapters! I might do some one-shots on the way, and continue a bit with my story: Daisy is brought into Mario. I think its that anyway. But.**

**Mario doesnt belong to me, everything in this story doesn't belong to me except the plot. Mario and Luigi may come into the chapter. I'm not sure though.**

Daisy had finished breakfast. She hadn't been very hungry, all her thoughts had managed to deprive her of her hunger. Peach knew something was on her friends mind and had tried to cheer Daisy up, but it didnt help. Daisy just got up and locked herself in the guestroom and lay on the bed staring at the ceiling. The flower princess sudddrifted into suddenly though now her nightmares were different. She dreamed of yelling and screaming in the dark, unable to see anything. Daisy's eyes shot open at a knock on her door. She opened the door to see a small toad.

"Yes?"

"Ms. Peach requests you in the dinner hall Miss Daisy!" The Toad bowed and scurried off.

_What does she want me for?_ Daisy let out a huge yawn and walked into the dinner hall. To see not just Peach but Luigi and Mario.

"Oh hey Mario. Hi Luigi. How is it going?" Daisy yawned again

"Oh its fine but how are _you?_" Luigi asked quietly.

"What? I'm fine!"

"Peach told me you were talking in your sleep."

"I just had a nightmare." Replied Daisy.

"Oh, Ok..."

Suddenly screams were heard from inside the palace and a toad ran in.

"Miss Peach! Miss Peach! Bowser is here! His koopa's are too! You must decide: defend castle, or surrender? He says he won't leave untill he captures a princess!"

"Defend." Peach told the toad. "Mario and Luigi will help."

"Hey Peach! I wanna help!" Daisy said quickly.

"Fine but be careful."

"Miss Peach! Bowser has giant fly clown car! Yes, Yes, Yes!"

"Oh boy. Mario, Luigi you will help?"

Mario nodded. Luigi hesitated, but nodded.

"Good!" Peach clapped her gloved hands.

Peach sighed. "Go for it you three. I'll stay here. Keep safe!"

**Another cliff hanger. If I got a nickel for everytime I said that I would have two nickels. Peach is staying in the room to help orrangnize the defence. She isn't lazy or anything... Anyway hope you enjoyed... By the way a updated more early then I thought. I'm going to TRY to do a one-shot.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again. Sorry for all the cliff hangers. I just got lost and decided to end. Anyway.**

**Mario doesn't belong to me. Nothing you see in this chapter belongs to me except the plot. Sorry for all spelling mistakes but I'm just 10 still. **

Daisy jumped on some koopas. Before two snuck up behind her and grabbed her hands. And held her. Daisy screamed.

"Get off!"

A para koopa flew over and covered her mouth.

"Umph!"

_No, get off! Mario and Luigi. Help... _

Suddenly a funny smelling rag went over Daisy's mouth. Daisy felt herself drifting into sleep.

_Mario please... No..._

Daisy slipped into sleep. Suddenly the nightmare started.

Dream scene:

_**Daisy was staring at a wall. She had stopped screaming a while ago. She was holding a rotten piece of food in her hand that some flies had already began to surrond. She tore off a small piece and ate it. She went in a small corner with hay and curled up in a ball and fell asleep.**_

End of Dream Scene.

Daisy woke up feeling stiff. She opened her eyes and found that she preferred them closed. She breathed deeply.

_Where am I?_

She checked out here surroundings. No escapes. Just a window with bars and a small mouse hole. She relized she was being watched. She spun around. She saw a wall lifting up.

_What the-?_

In replacement of the wall metal bars came crashing down.

"So, your finally awake?" Came an amused voice.

Daisy looked up to see Bowser.

_Why am I the one kidnapped?! If Mario and Luigi don't hurry up, I'm going to crack. This is madness. At least I will have something to call them, lazy. _

Bowser grinned wider as if reading her mind. "Well then. You can wait here untill you talk."

The wall crashed back down and the bars dissapered.

"What?! And you two just LET her be kidnapped! You two are CRAZY! You couldn't even stop it could you?! If you think I am going-" Peach was silenced as Mario raised a gloved hand.

"Look, Princess. We didn't know it was happening. It was utter madness out there. I'm very sorry we will go to try to help OK? But Bowsers security has improved so, it's harder to get in these days. But we can try..."

**Ooooo! Cliffie! I love cliffies... Its like magic and then the story ends. (Gasp) Anyway. Who wants another Princess in the mix? I just got a idea; I pick two things and the first one with 10 reviews of "Wow I want this one" or something like that wins.**

**1. Who likes the idea of angry Rosalina added to the mix.**

**2. Who wants the idea of Daisy making a escape plan?**

**Mwahahaha! Please review. Like a BOSS! .**


	4. Chapter 4

**OK! I'm going to start off this authors note with a special thanks to: khiryjohnson. For the awesome suggestion that Rosalina is added to the mix. Not kidnapped mind you, but fighting Bowser. Anyway. I'd like to thank everyone for helping me with this story! It's not close to completed. Sorry for all spelling mistakes. Anyway. Check out my profile for some more Mario storys. And some Club Penguin in the mix. Anyway... let's start. **

**Disclaimer: Mario doesn't belong to me. Mario belongs to Nitendo. If Mario belonged to me everyone would think that Daisy has red hair. She does have red hair right?**

_**"Some cause happiness wherever they go; others, whenever they go."**_

_**- Oscar Wilde (1854-1900)**_

It was morning at Mushroom kingdom and Peach seemed angry.

"Look if we don't get her help soon they will starve her!"

"Peach relax. Bowser doesn't starve. Or you wouldn't be here"

"That's me. He let me send letters two. Remember."

"Oh come on Peach!"

"Relax."

"Oh fine but-"

"But we will need Rosalina's help. Bowser has Ztars. They are protecting the castle."

"Luigi for the first time you had said something that has made sence."

Luigi had been stuttering all the morning. Obivously he was in shock.

"How do you know that?"

"Ummm... I-I-I..."

"Forget it."

"Anyway... we better get going..."

"I'm coming too."

"Oh but Peach."

"I'm coming."

"Oh fine."

Our three heros walked slowly down the path to the rainbow that would bring them to the castle. The rainbow only would show to people who showed courage and truth.

"M-M-Mario, you first." Stuttered Luigi.

Mario stepped on the rainbow.

"Coming up Princess?"

"Mario call me Peach. Not Princess..."

"Oh, sorry Peach..."

Peach stepped onto the rainbow. The rainbow still held.

"Come on Luigi."

Luigi stepped up. The rainbow still held.

"Phew" Luigi breathed.

Our heroes started walking up the rainbow. Soon they saw a gate.

The gate was blocking their path.

"Oh no..."

Suddenly the gate had a face. "Hello travelers... You must be very brave to come up here. I only let the ones with pure hearts past."

Mario breathed a breath of relief as he saw her.

"Rosalina!" Called Peach.

Rosalina looked over at her. Her hair was blonde and she had a bang over one eye. The uncovered eye was light blue and she had a silver crown on. She had a light blue dress on. She held a thin wand with a star on the end in her hand. Next to her floated her star Luma.

"Hello Mario. Hi Luigi. And hey Peach."

Rosalina opened the gate and beconed them inside.

"Why are you here?" She asked quietly.

"Well," Said Peach. "Bowser has kidnapped Daisy."

Rosalina's eyes widened. "And Mario and Luigi couldn't stop him, why?"

Luigi didn't look up from his shoes.

"We were both busy trying to make sure they didn't destroy the town." Muttered Mario.

"I- it shouldn't of happened. I-It w-was a-all my f-fault!" Luigi stuttered.

"Oh, yeah, and we think Luigi's in shock."

Rosalina stared at Luigi. "Yep, hes in shock..."

-_Plan... Think Daisy think! _

Daisy was pacing her cell. Trying to get a plan.

_Grrr! This is impossible..._

Daisy face palmed herself. Here's a idea... Daisy picked up a stick on the floor. The floor was mushy and soft.

_Ok... Plan 1..._

Daisy wrote Plan 1 on the floor in small but messy letters.

_This plan if so failed. I slip out before the bars crash down. If my leg or something is crushed. At least I tried._

Now all there was left to do was wait.


End file.
